1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speakers and more particularly, to a tweeter sound source angle adjustment arrangement that allows easy adjustment of the sound source direction of the tweeter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A speaker assembly may be equipped with a tweeter to produce high frequencies, enhancing the sound quality. A conventional speaker assembly with tweeter is known comprising an adjustment carrier carrying the tweeter. The adjustment carrier can be turned forwards, backwards, leftwards, and rightwards to adjust the angle of the tweeter. When adjusting the adjustment carrier, the tweeter is diverted from the axial alignment, affecting the tone quality.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a speaker assembly that allows the user to adjust the direction of the sound source of the tweeter conveniently without biasing the center of the tweeter, thereby maintaining the quality.